


You Shut Your Mouth

by dreamsofpsilocybin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowflake - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofpsilocybin/pseuds/dreamsofpsilocybin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean are snowed in at their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on the prompt 'snowflake'. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://savingchesters.tumblr.com/post/136195710922).

Sam rushed through the motel room door, shutting it quickly behind him. A biting cold draft of air came along with him as well as a flurry of snowflakes. Sam stomped snow off from his boots and shook his head where more snowflakes clung to his dark hair.

"It's getting worse out there," he told Dean, as he shrugged out of his jackets and removed his gloves.

"I figured," Dean replied from where he lay on his bed. "The news channel doesn't come in too clearly on this TV but what I could hear didn't sound good."

"Well, you could've checked the weather on the internet."

Dean frowned. "Didn't think of that."

Sam laughed as he opened his laptop at the small table in their room. 

Dean continued watching _Young Frankenstein_ on the TV as Sam clicked and typed.

"Looks like the snow won't stop until tomorrow morning. Meteorologists are calling for _at least_ two feet of snow."

"Awesome," Dean grumbled. 

"Could be worse, you know," Sam told him.

Dean glanced away from the TV.

"The electricity could get knocked out and you wouldn't be able to watch Mel Brooks movies all night," Sam shrugged.

Dean audibly gasped. "You shut your mouth, ya jinx."

"Sorry," Sam placated. He rapped his knuckles against the wooden table for good luck.


End file.
